Mi historia y mi final
by Alex de Malfoy
Summary: Alex Dumbledore nos cuenta sus aventuras en howarts mientras cree estar muerta. Harry es su primo y tal vez Draco llege a ser algo mas que un amigo. Harry se da cuenta de sus sentimientos acia alguien muy especial para el. Leedlo porfavor y un review!
1. Mi historia y mi final

Dicen que después de la muerte el tiempo pasa mas deprisa, un segundo en el mudo de los vivos es casi un año allí, así que tengo tiempo para contaros mi historia.

Me llamo Alex Dumbledore, y creo… que estoy muerta.

Para contaros mi historia debería empezar por el principio, por mis orígenes. Nací en Inglaterra, mi madre Anne Dumbledore, al casarse adopto el apellido de mi padre, estuvo casi 10 horas para que yo saliera, mi hermano y mi padre la esperaban con una sonrisa, y ellos dicen que cuando la vieron, sudada y cansada tras el largo parto, estaba mas guapa que nunca, tenia en su cara la sonrisa mas bonita del mundo, y en sus brazos llevaba a su niña, Alexandra, Alex.

Mis padres se conocieron en Howarts, ella era un curso menor y tenia un hermano sobre protector que no dejaba que se le acercase nadie, James Potter, ese era el nombre de mi tío, y creo que el mismo día en que mi tío James accedió a que mi padre estuviera con mi madre empezó mi historia. Se casaron cuando ella acabó Howarts y al año tuvieron a mi hermano Ethan, se llamaba como mi padre, cinco años depuse nacimos mi primo Harry y yo, el antes que yo, yo naci en diciembre.

Vivíamos en el valle de godric con mis tíos, pero cuando tenia poco menos de un año nos mudamos a Francia, y o volví a saber nada de mi primo, mama decía que éramos inseparables. Cuando cumplí ocho años me contaron la verdad, un mago tenebroso estaba tras nuestra pista, según una profecía solo Harry podría derrotarle, y según otra solo ganaría quien tuviera el poder de la tríada, los cuatro elementos, el poder de sanar y otro que hasta hace poco no sabia que era. Nos separaron por que creyeron que así seriamos mas difíciles de encontrar, pero solo sirvió para mi, tío James no quiso abandonar la casa donde había crecido y no habría pasado nada de no ser por colagusano. Cuando supe que mis tíos estaban muertos y que no podría ir a Howarts porque no podía estar cerca de Harry estuve encerrada en mi habitación casi un mes, hasta que decidí que si yo tenia esos poderes trabajaría para desarrollarlos y así vencer a aquel que destrozo la infancia de mi primo, y en parte la mía. Me asaba horas en la sala de duelos entrenando con mi hermano, no tenia edad para hacer magia fuera de la escuela pero si para una que no estaba registrada en el ministerio y que solo mi familia Voldemort y yo conocía.

Cumplí los 11 y entré a Boxabatons, allí me enseñaron todo lo que no savia, me convertí en una alumna modelo, sacaba la mejor nota en todo, los profesores me querían… lastima que mis compañeros no dijeran lo mismo, sabían que era alguien a quien podian acudir si iban mal en alguna asignatura, pero no para animar una fiesta, al menos tenia amigos, pocos, pero de verdad.

En 4 se celebró el torneo de los tres magos en Howarts, hicieron pruebas para ver quien podía participar, al no tener la mayoría de edad no pude participar, pero al tener la media mas alta de la escuela me ofrecieron viajar con ellos, mis padres al entrarse del destino se negaron, tenia tantas ganas de ir a Howarts, no solo por mi primo, mi abuelo también estaba allí y hacia mucho que no lo veia.

Mi quinto año paso con total tranquilidad y Ethan y yo fuimos a Inglaterra a ver al abuelo, a Ethan le ofrecieron trabajo en el ministerio inglés y se quedó.

Ese verano me enteré de que por fin iría a Howarts, había avanzado tanto con mi magia que podía esconderla tan bien que ni el mago mas sensible podría detectarla, y con la magia común, por llamarla de alguna manera, podría haber acabado ya la escuela e incuso una carrera según mis profesores, mi nivel era descomunal para una chica de mi edad (cosa que no gustaba en mis compañeros), mi abuelo siempre dijo que eso era debido a la magia interior que había en mi.

La ultima semana del verano la pase en casa de mi abuelo emocionada por poder ir a Howarts al fin. El 1 de septiembre me presente en la estación King Cross en el anden 9 ¾ a las 10 en punto, mire la foto que tenia donde salíamos las dos familias, Potter y Dumbledore, me fije en mi tío, el abuelo decía que era el vivo retrato de James con los ojos de Lily, así que empecé a buscar con la mirada a un chico de pelo azabache, gafas y ojos verdes, asta que lo encontré rodeado de cabezas pelirrojas, los Weasley, mi hermano trabajaba con Bill en el ministerio y me había hablado de ellos, igual que el abuelo que no se cansaba de repetir lo mucho que querían los Weasley a Harry y que seguramente lo encontraría con ellos. Me acerqué a saludarlo aunque no sabia que decir, recuerdo que iba practicando diferentes frases en voz baja mientras me acercaba……

_-Hola Harry soy…no! Harry, tal vez no me recuerdes pero… no!- Alex iba mascullando diferentes maneras de presentarse al recién reencontrado primo, tenia la cabeza hecha un lío no sabia como decirle que tenia familia- sorpresa harry soy tu prima! No ¡!_

_Mientras un pelirrojo ya había dado con su presencia, fred Weasly había dado con lo que buscaba, una chica que le hiciera olvidar a su ex, incluso se le parecía, pelo castaño y ondulado, ojos castaños, de estatura normal. Intentó saludarla aunque ella paso de largo para dirigirse a Harry._

_-Hola Harry, soy Alex Dumbledore, supongo que no me conoces pero tenemos que hablar._

:·:·:·:·:·:··::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::··::·:·:·:·:·:·:

E aquí el primer capitulo del fic!! Espero que os guste, es bastante mejor que el otro que solo escribí pk me hacia ilusión poner algo… bueno espero vuestros reviews!!porfa!!

A!! I nada de esto s mío s d jk rowling, solo la familia Dumbledore (es decir Ethan padre, Ethan hijo, Anne y Alex) son de mi invención.


	2. Conociendo a mis amigos

Conociendo a mis amigos

-Hola Harry, soy Alex Dumbledore, supongo que no me conoces pero tenemos que hablar.

Cuando le dije eso harry se quedo muy sorprendido, y no me extraña, pero asintió y nos metimos en un vagón los dos solos, me presente y le conté toda la historia, que éramos primos, que tenia mas familia, también le hable de mis poderes y de las profecías, la mía la dijo la naturaleza cantada por el viento el agua el fuego y la tierra, enviaban a alguien a proteger la vida de la oscuridad que se avecinaba, luego alguien dijo lo de que ganaría el bando que tuviera mis poderes.

Espera… ¿quieres decir que tengo mas familia aparte de los Durlsey?

Si.

¿y que nadie me lo había dicho antes por mi bien?

Bueno, por el de ambos, y por el del mundo mágico.

¡me importa una mierda el mundo mágico! ¡he estado pasando hambre toda mi vida conviviendo con una familia que preferiría verme muerto! A demás ¿por que tu si lo sabias y yo no?

¡Harry cálmate! ¿no crees que si te lo hubieran dicho no nos habrías buscado? ¡era peligroso que estuviéramos juntos! Tenemos demasiado poder. Tal vez te lo hayan dicho muchas veces Harry, pero eres el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, hay mucha magia en ti, y no sabes controlarla. ¿no te sorprendió hacer un patronus con tan solo 13 años y a la primera? Normalmente empiezas a perfeccionarlo a partir de los 16.

Yo lo atribuí a el momento, ¡si no hubiera muerto! ¿a de mas tu como lo sabes? ¿me has estado investigando?

Mi abuelo se ha declarado tu mayor fan, no hace mas que hablar de ti. Sobre el patronus, tal vez eso ayudó, pero de todas maneras no hubiera sido corpóreo. Tienes mucha magia y debes aprender a controlarla y a esconderla, tu magia es como un localizador para cualquier mago, sobre todo para Voldemort.

Eres la primera persona que conozco que se atreve a pronunciar su nombre.

Será cosa de familia.

Un incomodo silencio se apoderó del vagón. Fue Harry quien se atrevió a romperlo

¿Y que es eso de que ganara el bando que te tenga?

Bueno… yo no diría tanto como ganar. Digamos que soy como una creación de la naturaleza, una arma que envía para defender su mundo. Si Voldemort gobernara la oscuridad se ceñiría sobre la tierra, y sin luz la vida no puede seguir. Al estar yo en un bando la naturaleza esta de parte de ese bando, ¿me entiendes?, es decir que cuenta con todas las criaturas y plantas del planeta.

¿también las mágicas?

¿no son creaciones de la naturaleza?

¡Pero Voldemort esta reclutando gigantes y demás criaturas! ¡por lo que dices deberían estar de nuestro lado! Entonces, ¿por qué están en las filas de Voldemort?

¡ no lo se Harry! Hay mil cosas de mi misma que ni yo comprendo. ¡tengo unos poderes que nadie mas ha tenido nunca y que no se como utilizar!¡y además cae sobre mi la responsabilidad de defender un mundo al que no le debo nada porque no ha hecho nada por mi! Se que tienes muchas dudas y que no sabes cual es tu papel en esta guerra, pero, ¡por Merlín Harry! ¿Como crees que me siento yo?

Otra vez el silencio se apodero del vagón.

Hay veces – susurró harry- que me siento como un peón en esta guerra que los demás mueven para proteger al rey, que no es otro que su bienestar, sin…

…sin pensar si es eso o no lo que nosotros queremos hacer- continuó Alex- simplemente lo hacen porque…

… porque creen que es lo mejor para todos, aunque a veces pienso que solo es lo mejor para ellos… Ahora se que no estoy solo, es decir, siempre he tenido a mis amigos, pero nunca a alguien que comprendiera tan bien como me siento. Al menos tu tienes la suerte de que tu destino no sea de dominio público.

Pero al menos tu no has vivido sabiendo que tienes a un primo que no puedes ver por que es peligroso para el mundo mágico.- harry miró a Alex con una cara como diciendo, eso no se puede comparar- vale tienes razón, no se compara, pero que sepas que ha sido muy duro.

Si ya me lo imagino, mientras a mi solo me señalaban por la calle y susurraban a mis espaldas, Alex lloraba por los rincones por no ver a su primo- tras este ultimo comentario de Harry los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

Vale vale, tu ganas, eres mas desgraciado que yo.- dijo Alex- ¿sabes? Me encantaría que pasaras las navidades con nosotros en Francia. ¿qué dices? A mis padres les encantara volver a verte.

No lo se Alex, son demasiadas cosas de golpe. Ya lo hablaremos mas adelante.

Tienes razón.

Bueno, me tengo que ir. Mis amigos se preguntaran donde estoy. Supongo que los encontrare en el ultimo vagón, siempre vamos allí.

Esta bien. Nos vemos en Howarts.

Nos vemos en Howarts, Alex.

Y con eso abandonó el vagón.

Entonces entro el, la persona por la cual merecía la pena vivir estos últimos días. Entro sin saludar y se sentó ignorándome por completo, era un arrogante, un hipócrita y se creía el rey del mundo, le vi allí sentado y lo único que se me ocurrió decirle es preguntarle que hacia allí, alo que el contestó con "y a ti que te importa"

-Y a ti que te importa.

- Veras, es que yo estaba aquí primero y supongo que si quieres sentarte deberías preguntar, ¿no?

- Mira niña..

-Alex!- dijo ella dejándole con la palabra en la boca e irritada.

-¿Que?- preguntó el con tono incrédulo.

- Alex- repitió ella- me llamo Alex, Alex Dumbledore, no niña.

-Pues bien Alex Dumbledore, yo hago lo que quiero y tu no eres nadie para decirme nada. Me quiero quedar y me quedo.

- Bien, pues entonces no te importara compartir el sitio con mi gata Bianca ¿verdad?- una gata blanca saltó del porta equipajes a las piernas del chico.

-¡Quita de ahí!-dijo mientras empujaba a la gata, esta corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su ama.- ves ella si sabe quien manda.

- buf! Supongo que no piensas irte ¿verdad?

- Supones bien.

- entonces lo menos que podrías hacer es presentarte,¿no?

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

-Bien, Malfoy-dijo Alex poniendo énfasis en el nombre- el viaje es largo, no llevamos ni 3 horas así que nos quedan unas 5, tu no me molestas y yo no te molesto, ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo.

Durante la mayor parte del viaje no hablamos mi nos dirigimos una mirada, yo leía mi ejemplar de historia de Howarts, lo había leído tantas veces que las paginas estaban desgastadas, de pequeña lo leía imaginando que algun dia estaria allí y viviria millones de aventuras, todas las navidades pedia a santa claus el poder ir. Draco se rió cuando vio el libro que leía, ese viaje fue no fue especial, pero fue la primera vez que hable con el. Recuerdo que me preguntó si era nueva, es tan despistado que podria haber entrado a Howarts y no haberme vito nunca.

Eres nueva?- pregunto de repente rompiendo el silencio por primera vez desde hacia horas.

Si, por que lo preguntas?

Nunca te habia visto, eso es todo.

Bien.

Oye, ¿tienes algo que ver con el director?

¿Ahora as decidido ser amable?

Era solo una pregunta.- contestó con su tono arrogante.

Es mi abuelo.

¿tu abuelo? No sabia que el viejo loco tuviera familia.

¡No es un viejo loco!

Creo que habiamos acordado ignorarnos

Pero si has sido tu quien..

Shht!- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano como queriendo decirle que cerrara la boca.

Alex bufó, no soportava a la gente como el. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, llobia, le oia como la lluvia golpeaba los cristales, eso a Alex le ponia nerviosa asi que rompió el silencio.

¿en que casa estas?

Slitherin.

supongo que creeras que se la mejor ¿no?

¿Por que intentas mantener una conversación?

Por nada… nada…- mas silencio, mas lluvia.- ¿no te pone nervioso el sonido de la lluvia?

No pero tu te estas volviendo irritante.

¿juegas a quidich?

Si.

¿en que posición?

Buscador.

Esa es la mia, bueno en realidad no por que en boxbatons las chicas no podemos jugar a quidich, es poco femenino.

No me interesa.

Vale.

Eres irritante.

Y tu un invecil.

Si tan inbecil soy ¿por qué me hablas?

Eres la unica persona aquí y no voy a hablar con el gato.

¿Y para que quieres hablar? El silencio es muy bonito, sobre todo porque tu no hablas.

Ya te lo he dicho no me gusta el sonido de la lluvia en los cristales.

Bueno pues a mi no me gustas tu.

Bien.

Bien.

Alguien llamó a la puerta para recordarles que estaban llegando y que deberían cambiarse.

fuera.-dijo Alex.

¿Que?

Que te vallas, he de cambiarme.

Vete tu!

No yo estaba primero.

No me voy a ir.

Bien entonces me cambiare aquí.

No te atrebes.

¿Qué te apuestas?

Estas loca.

Gracias, ahora vete.

Bien me ire pero esto no va a quedar asi.

Vale!

_Después de cambiarme salí a buscar a mi primo, se me havia olvidado darle una cosa. Lo encontré en el ultimo vagón tal y como havía dicho, con dos pelirrojos y una chica. Asi que llamé para entrar._

¡Alex!- dijo Harry sorprendido- ¿pasa algo?

¡no! Es solo que se me olvidó darte una cosa- Alex sacó de su bolsa de mano una foto y se la dio a Harry.- pensé que te gustaria tenerla.- era la misma foto con la que havia estado buscandole, en ella salian las dos familias.

Vaya… gracias…-Harry estava sorprendido, y agradecido- nunca la havía visto. Parecen tan…

¿…felices?

Si…

Bueno Harry, ¿no nos vas a presentar?- dijo el chico pelirrojo rompiendo ese momento tan entrañable.

Si si perdón. Alex, estos son Ron- el chico pelirrojo- Ginny- la chica pelirroja- y Hermione- la chica morena- chicos, esta es Alex, mi prima.

¡¿qué?!- se atrevió a soltar hermione.

Hola- saludó Alex tímidamente.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:··:·:··:·:·:·:·:·

Fin del segundo Capitulo!! Bueno espero que me digáis que os parece, se que a sido un tanto aburrido pero quería hacer un segundo para que el primero no quedara tan colgado, el primero lo he colgado hace unas horas, y este lo acabo de escribir. Mas emoción en el tercero prometido!! Bueno me despido!! Y ahora un review de nada plis!! Aunque sea para tirarme tomates!!!

Alex de Malfoy


	3. Bienvenida a Howarts

Ola!!!!! Primero k todo deciros que muchas gracias por los reviews a claudilla y jane, y pedir perdón a jane por mis faltas, pero es que soy un poco dislecsica o como se escriba i las que no me corrige el Word no las puedo remediar. También quiero aclarar que la historia siempre empezará con un prólogo en primera persona, que es lo que nos cuenta Alex, o con las ultimas frases del ultimo capitulo. La idea es mezclar secuencias donde Alex nos cuenta las cosas y otras donde son en tercera persona y con diálogos donde habrá un narrador, después de esto os dejo con el capitulo.

¡¿qué?!- se atrevió a soltar hermione.

Hola- saludó Alex tímidamente.

_Pobre hermione, no se lo esperaba, harry se lo contaba todo, eran los mejores amigos del mundo y no tenían secretos entre ellos, que harry no le contara que tenia una prima puso en duda su confianza sobre el._

¡¿cómo que tienes una prima?! ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho Harry? Creía que nos lo contábamos todo…

Es que ni yo mismo lo sabia, ¡me he enterado hoy! ¡Díselo Alex!

Harry tiene razón, yo misma se lo he dicho hoy, el no sabia nada.

Un incomodo silencio se apodero del vagón.

vale, entonces tu eres la prima de Harry. ¿y como puede ser eso? Es decir, no tiene mas familia aparte de los dursley, ¡su padres no tenian mas hermanos!- soltó al final Hermione. Odiaba no saber la respuesta de algo.

En eso te equibocas. James Potter tenia una hermana.- le contestó Alex.

Casi nadie lo sabe porque Alex…-quiso explicar harry pero Alex le cortó.

Porque yo soy nieta de Albus Dumbledore. Y Voldemort- estremecimiento general- ¡vamos es solo un nombre! En fin… Voldemort nos podria haber utilizado a mi hermano y a mi como rehenes o algo asi para conseguir a mi abuelo y asi desacerse de el ya que es una gran amenaza para el. Si además le sumas que somos en parte Potter… - si havia qedado convincente

Entonces…- se atrebió a decir Ron- ¿Dumbledore tiene hijos?

Evidentemente Ronald sino no podria tener nietos.

¡Eso ya lo se Herms! Es solo que no sabia que estuviera casado. Nunca hemos visto a su mujer ni nos ha ablado de que tuviera familia.

¿tu crees que Dumbledore va ir a ti a contarte que esta casado y tiene hijos?- le dijo Hermione.

Hombre… asi como lo pones… pero, ¿no crees que es muy raro que siempre vaya a los bailes del ministerio solo?

Mi abuela murió hace 12 años, una leucemia. Es por eso que nunca la has visto en los bailes del ministerio. Cuando ella acudía tu no habías nacido.

Un silencio muy incomodo inundó el vagón, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. Hermione miraba a Ron diciendole 'la has cagado' con los ojos.

Bueno, ¿y que hacéis en Howarts para divertiros?,- Alex decidó romper el silencio queriendo decir que no le importaba, que estaba superado- en Beuxbatons salíamos los fines de semana a un pueblo cercano.

¿Ibas a Beuxbatons?- salto Ron-¿conoces a Fleur, Fleur Delacleur? ¿cómo esta?¿te a hablado de mi?¿ aun recuerda mi nombre?

Si la conozco, perno no entiendo el por que de tanto interés, ¿sois amigos?- el pelirrojo no dudó en asentir con la cabeza.

Conocidos mas bien- se apresuro a decir Hermione- participo en el torneo de los 3 magos que se celebro en Howarts hace dos años. Ron se enamoro perdidamente de ella.

¡Eso no es verdad!

Vamos Ron, ¡si hasta le pediste para ir al baile juntos!- dijo harry

Y al pobre le dieron calabazas.

_Ente risas y recuerdos pasamos el resto del viaje, yo les explicaba cosas de Beuxbatons y ellos de howarts, aunque muchas cosas ya las sabia puesto que había leído historia de howarts, cosa que puso contenta a Hermion, i desde ese momento supe que tenia una amiga._

_Una vez en la estación de hosmeade vino Hagrid personalmente a buscarme, era tradición que los recien llegados llegaran al castillo por el lago. Una vez allí la profesora McGonnagal nos recibió e izo pasar a los de primer curso a una sala, pero a mi me dijo que esperara. Después de la selección de los de primero i de que el director me presentara, fue mi turno de probarme el sombrero._

-¡Griffindor!

_Como era de esperar Griffindor fue mi casa, igual que toda mi familia, por parte de padre, y de madre. La mesa entera irrumpió en aplausos y fui a sentarme al lado de hermione que me había guardado un sitio. Al final de la cena el director se dispuso a hacer un anuncio._

es por todos sabido que cada año tenemos dos premios anuales, que son el chico y la chica con la media mas alta de Howarts, es mi placer anunciarles a los premios anuales de este año, dos de ellos es por todos conocido, y el otro aunque no haya cursado todos sus cursos aquí tiene la media mas alta de todo el continente, ellos son: ¡Draco Malfoy, Hermiome Granger y Alexandra Dumbledor!- el comedor entero se llenó de murmullos- si- continuó el director- este año hemos tenido un empate, llamemoslo asi, en el bando femenino. A la señorita Dumbledore le damos este honor ya que tiene la media mas alta, aunque la señorita Granger tenga una media mas baja, no se queda muy lejos y ha hecho muchos meritos asi que ambas lo merecen por igual.

_Todo el comedor irrumpió en aplausos, menos mi primo Ron y Hermione.Yo no salia de mi asombro no sabia que yo iba a ser premio anual._

¿Que pasa?

Hermione a sido premio anual estos ultimos años- dijo Harry- suponiamos que este año tambien lo seria.

Yo… lo siento Hermione, no sabia nada de esto…, pero si es tan importante para ti renunciare al puesto cargo o lo que sea para que solo haya uno…

¡no Alex! No hagas eso te mereces el premio… yo tengo una media de 9.8, ¿cual es la tuya?

No es que me guste presumir… pero… matricula de honor en todas las asigaturas… un 10 de media… ¡pero tiene una explicación! Es decir… que … supongo que aquí el nivel sera mas alto … seguro que en Beuxbatons tu tendrias la misma media…

Dejalo Alex, todos sabemos que Beuxbatons es uno de los colegios mas exigentes del mundo. No intentes animarme. Se me pasara, es solo que no creía que nadie me superara. Sabes, este año es especial, a partir de 6 curso los premios anuales tiene una torre propia. Supongo que tendremos que compartirla.- y con eso salio del comedor.

Alex creyó que esa amiga que creía haber conseguido antes desapareció en el momento en que el director pronunció su nombre como premio anual. De camino a su nueva torre se encontró con su abuelo.

buenas noches director Dumbledore.

Puedes llamarme abuelo Alexandra, estamos solos.

Bueno abuelo, no quiero un trato especial por ser quien soy.

Lo dices por lo del premio anual. Ese premio se entrega al chico y a la chica que obtuvieron mejores calificaciones en el curso anterior, y tu eres esa chica, no puedes ocultarlo.

Pero hermione deseaba ser el premio anual, me siento como si le hubiera arrebatado algo suyo.

Es verdad que la señorita Granger es la mejor alumna de Howarts, hasta que llegaste tu. Por eso compartís el honor de premio anual. Tendrá que aceptarlo. Ahora ves a dormir que mañana empiezan las clases.

Entró en lo que seria su nueva casa, nada mas entrar había una pequeña sala con una chimenea, unos sofás delante, una mesa con sus sillas y las paredes recubiertas de libros, a un lado habían unas escaleras que daban a un piso desde donde se veia el inferior por que no había una pared que los separara, sino una barandilla. Allí habían tres puertas. Abrió la del medio y como supuso era el baño, compartido al parecer, grande con una bañera y una ducha. La puerta de la derecha tenia el nombre de Malfoy, asi que la suya y la de Hermione debia de ser la de la izquierda. Entró y se encontró con una amplia habitación decorada con los colores de su n ueva casa Griffindor dorado y escarlata, donde había un escritorio y una gran cama con dosel para cada una, estaban vacias asi que Hermione no havia llegado aun, una puerta que supuso que era el armario, y lo que mas le gusto a Alex, un balcón con vistas al lago. Su gata Bianca la esperaba allí y lo primero que izo fue saltar a sus brazos. Alex, con gata en mano salió al balcón, y su lechuza se posó en la balaustrada ululando para darle la bienvenida.

Ay Teo… creo que va a ser difícil este año…- la lechuza ululó, como contestándole, cosa que ella pareció entender. Alex se dirigió al interior i del escritorio sacó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y escribió:

_¿quedamos mañana delante del cuadro se Sir Lancelot para desayunar juntas? _

_Alex._

_PD: este es Teo mi lechuza, adjunta tu respuesta a el._

Ató la nota a Teo y se la envió a Hermione.

Hermione estaba casi dormida en la biblioteca cuando oyó que alguien daba golpes a la ventana, se levantó a ver que era y se encontró con una lechuza. Abrió la ventana y cojió la nota atada a su pata. Sonrió ante la invitación y no dudó en contestar.

hola Teo, llévale esto a Alex.

La lechuza ululó y emprendió el vuelo.

_No hará falta dentro de un rato iré a la torre, podemos ir juntas desde allí. No me esperes despierta. Buenas noches._

_Hermione. _

Alex sonrió ante lo ultimo, al parecer Hermione no le odiaba. Tal vez todo fuera mejor a partir de ahora.


	4. Aprendiendo a patinar

he intentado rehacer la historia y espero que este mejor. Este es un nuevo capitulo que espero que este, por lo menos bien. Aqui esta:·:·:·::·::·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·: 

_Tal y como acordamos Hermione y yo bajamos juntas a desayunar. Al parecer Hermione no estaba enfadada conmigo por lo de no ser la única premio anual, era una tontería enfadarse por eso me dijo, y así ya tenia un motivo para superarse._

el año que viene seré yo la única premio anual, ¡ya lo veras!

¡No si yo te supero!

_Y entre risas y anécdotas fuimos hacia el gran comedor, pero cual fue nuestra desgracia, aunque luego desearía esos momentos, que nos topamos con Draco Malfoy que volvía de los terrenos. En ese momento le odiaba tanto que ahora parece tan difícil que aquello fuera cierto, pero ya lo dicen, del odio al amor solo hay un paso._

¡pero que tenemos aquí! A la sangre sucia y a la loca nieta de nuestro loco director.

¡Piérdete Malfoy! No queremos empezar el día hablando con una serpiente.- dijo Hermione

Que sepas que cientos de chicas matarían por estar en vuestro lugar.

No eres mas que un egocéntrico y narcisista, rubio oxigenado. Dime cuando es tu cumpleaños para que pueda regalarte un espejo para mirarte a todas horas, aunque ¡ups! Igual lo rompes, 7 años de mala suerte, podrás soportarlo.

¡Estas tan chiflada como tu abuelo!

¡Gracias, me gusta empezar la mañana con elogios! ¡egocéntrico!

¡Eres irritante!

Y tu un invécil, pero yo al menos tengo la decencia de ser natural.

¿Que intentas decir con eso?

¡Que te tintas el pelo rubio oxigenado! – y con eso, una carcajada por parte de las Griffindor y una cara de total desconcierto del Slitherin entraron al gran comedor

Alex y Hermione se sentaron a desayunar en su mesa, no tardaron en aparecer los chicos.

eh chicas sabéis que le pasa a Malfoy, esta mas invecil que de costumbre. – dijo harry.

Alex se ha metido con su pelo.- le contesto Hermione.

Oh, ¡no es verdad! ¡Te va a matar! ¿qué le dijiste?- preguntó Ron

Que era un rubio oxigenado y que se teñía.

¿Enserio?

Totalmente.

Jajajajajajaja.

_Los días fueron pasando y con ellos se fue el otoño dejando paso al invierno. Salíamos todos los días a pasear por los terrenos. Nunca se me olvidara el día en que Hermione y yo intentamos enseñar a patinar sobre hielo a los chicos._

¡vamos no es tan difícil!- les animaba Hermione.

¡Venga! ¡que no tenemos todo el día!

Claro Alex, para vosotras es muy facil, ya lo haveis hecho otras veces.

Bueno siempre hay una primera vez, va! Daos prisa, sino me cansare y os abandonaré.

No nos hagas eso Alex!- le suplicaba Ron con falsas lagrimas.

Venga dame las manos Ron, no te preocupes, yo te cojo, ves! Lo estas haciendo tu solo muy bien! Ahora Ron tranquilo, te voy a soltar las manos ¿de acuerdo?

No…!

Si… ya veras que todo esta bien venga, primero una mano… ¡muy bien! Y ahora tu solo, bien! ¡Ron lo has conseguido vas solo!

¡¡Voy solo!! ¡Harry, hermione, mirarme se patinar!

Cuidado ron!- le aviso hermione

Si aprendes así de rápido dentro de poco podrás hacer esto- dijo Alex e izo una pirueta en el aire cayendo sobre una pierna.

Wow! Donde as aprendido eso?- le pregunto Harry.

En Beuxbatons el quidich es poco femenino así que las chicas teníamos otras actividades, como por ejemplo el patinaje sobre hielo, o el ballet que era prácticamente obligatorio incluso para los chicos.

¿enserio? ¿y por que os obligaban?- pregunto Ron intrigado.

No nos obligaban, solo que si no lo hacías era como si estuvieras incumpliendo las normas, como si faltaras a un código de honor no escrito. El ballet, a parte de ser un arte, requiere mucha disciplina que luego te ayuda a disciplinarte tu mismo en otros aspectos de la vida. También te sirve para saber moverte mejor en el campo de batalla, eres mas ágil y puedes moverte mejor, no te tropiezas con cualquier cosa, te da estabilidad. También el patinaje sobre hielo era parecido al ballet, casi todos patinamos, para aprender a estar en diferentes campos de batalla. Y aunque el quidich no estaba bien visto en las chicas nos enseñaban a volar e incluso hacíamos duelos en escoba. Lo mismo pasaba con la natación, equitación, y en invierno íbamos a esquiar.

¡Vaya! Cualquiera diría que están preparando un ejercito, nunca lo hubiera imaginaaa aah!- y Ron se cayó.

Ya llebabas demasiado tiempo de pie. En fin creo que dejaremos la clase por hoy.- dijo Hermione.

Se disponían a marcharse cuando, como siempre Draco Malfoy y su sequito izo su aparición, también todos en patines, pero a diferencia de ellos las únicas que se mantenían en pie eran Hermione y Alex y Harry cuanto apenas, ellos tenían un gran estilo, que no tardaron en restregar.

¿qué pasa comadreja?¿tu novia la sangre sucia no ha sabido enseñarte a patinar? ¿o es que acaso se te pudrió tanto el cerebro que ya no puedes poner un pie delante del otro?

Ya verá ese desgraciado le voy a …. Ah!- Ron, que había intentado acercársele para pegarle resbaló y se cayó.

Jajajaja! ¡Eres penoso Weastly¡ Al menos en Slitherin tenemos gente con estilo, -dijo dando paso a Pansy, que izo una pirueta similar a la de Alex.

¡Nosotros también tenemos a gente con estilo como tu dices!- dijo Ron desde el suelo- ¡Alex demuéstraselo!

¿¡qué!? Pero.. no estoy segura de que sea lo mejor, enfrentarse no sirve de nada.

¿Tienes miedo Dumbledore?- la desafió Pansy- Seguro que no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos, no eres mas que una traidora a la sangre y una estúpida como toda tu familia, sobre todo como el viejo loco de tu abuelo, se van notando los años en el, dentro de poco no podrá ni atarse los zapatos.

Repite eso Parkinson…- dijo Alex entre dientes.

¡Pues que eres una traidora a la sangre y estas igual de loca que tu abuelo!

Muy bien tu lo has querido… desearas no haberlo dicho nunca. ¿quién es el juez?

¡Yo me ofrezco voluntaria!- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

¿Lunatica loovegood?- como siempre luna esta en el lugar y el momento menos esperado- En fin es mejor que cualquier Griffindor.- dijo pansy- empezemos.

Alex y Pansy se colocaron una enfrente la otra y Luna se acercó a ellas.

Daros las manos.- Alex y Pansy se dieron las manos- saludad – Alex y Pansy hicieron cada una un saludo, el propio de su escuela (Na: a ver aquí se supone que hay diferentes escuelas de patinaje con variaciones en la forma de patinar, cada una a sido instruida en el mundo del patinaje por escuelas diferentes y cada escuela tiene un saludo distinto caracteristico de esta, vale ya esta no se si se entiende mucho pero…)

Alexandra Jane Camile Anne Dumbledor de la escuela francesa de Selene contra Pansy Drophila Nerea Parkinson de la escuela búlgara de Raviconik. ¡El duelo puede comenzar!- Luna se dirigio a una mesa donde apuntaria los puntos de cada una.

¿cómo ha podido Luna aprenderse esos nombres tan largos?

¡Callate Ron!- le calló Hermione.

Alex y Pansy empezaron a dar vueltas en circulos como rodeando la pista, como si se estuvieran persiguiendo pero manteniendo las distancias.

¿qué hacen?- preguntó hermione ya que no entendia porque no empezaban.

Estan como reconociendo el terreno, siempre manteniendo el contacto visual, mediante eso deciden quien ataca primero- dijo Ron dejandolos a todos muy sorprendidos.

¿y tu como sabes todo eso?- le preguto Harry.

Mi madre era patinadora, nos lo ha explicado muchisimas veces.

Y como si esperara que Ron acabara de hablar Pansy empezó atacando. Se dirigió hacia Alex a mucha velocidad para después hacer un salto, Alex no se quedó atrás y en cuanto pudo tambien atacó. Saltaban, hacian piruets en el suelo, en el aire, levantamientos de pierna, y figuras que desafiaban todas las leyes. Todo parecia perfecto, la balanza se inclinaba hacia Pansy ya que hacia figuras mas difíciles pero todo estaba muy igualado, entonces Pansy para sumar mas puntos hizo una de las cosas mas difíciles, la octava serie 3(Na: me lo acabo de inventar!!:P), la mas difícil, empezo con la piruet de 40 giros, (NA: también me lo he inventado, haver no se mucho de patinaje y se supone que en el mundo magico las reglas cambiaban, asi que sorry por inventar tanto.), una vez huvo acabado cogió carrerilla y saltó haciendo un triple giro en el aire e intentó caer sobre una pierna con la otra estirada hacia atrás, pero… ¡cayó mal! Y se cayó al suelo.

Luna paró el juego.

La señorirta Parkinson ha intentado una serie 3 y ha fallado por lo tanto si la señorirta Dumbledore la realiza correctamente ganara el duelo. De lo contrario, si se niega a repetir la serie o la realiza mal, la señorita Parkinson sumara solo 100 puntos a su puntuación actual ya que no ha podido terminarla, dando por terminado el duelo se contaran los puntos y se anunciara el ganador.

¿qué es una serie 3 Ron?- preguntó harry.

Una serie 3 es una serie de movimientos que contiene saltos equilibrios y piruets, si la realiza uno de los duelistas y el otro no es capaz de repetirla tiene practicamente el duelo ganado ya que sumaria mas de 500 puntos.

Señorita Dumbledore-dijo Luna- ¿acepta?

Acepto- e izo algo que nadie esperaba, se acercó a Pansy que seguia en el suelo y la ayudó a levantarse y le dijo- no deviste hacerlo, si no lo hubieras hecho aun tendrias alguna posivilidad de ganar, te has cavado tu propia tumba, la escuela bulgara de Raviconik es famosa por no poder ejercitar bien las series 3 y porque su talón de Aquiles es ni mas ni menos que la octava serie 3. – Pansy le escupió en la cara, nadie le hablaba asi, Alex se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano y empezó.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:· Aunque sea para decir que es una bazofia enviar un review plis!!!! 


End file.
